Medicine Secret
by nonsense fics
Summary: Enquanto Rússia cuidava de um China ferido, algo que não devia aconteceu... mas é segredo. RússiaXChina, darklemon


Er... não lembro de ter escrito uma darkfic antes, mas espero não ter errado a mão... Enfim, críticas construtivas serão bem vindas!

* * *

Medicine Secret

Eu o dispo sem pressa, disfrutando de cada momento. Seu corpo inconsciente se deixa expor em uma docilidade que, mesmo com essa ferida profunda em suas costas, acredito ser impossível se estivesse lúcido. Não, ele não aceitaria tal situação, lutaria até perder a consciência, isso se não preferisse dar um fim definitivo para tal desrespeito contra seu corpo e seu orgulho, e ao mesmo tempo me recusando pela eternidade o segredo que só pude vislumbrar em seus olhos quando se fechariam definitivamente se eu não o tivesse trazido para casa e não estivesse curando ao meu modo.

Mas o faço mesmo assim, oferecendo junto com os medicamentos que precisa uns remédios para dormir e... oh, sim, posso ver que o outro também surtiu efeito, o volume em sua calça não deixa mentir. E por quê? Ora, um mero pagamento pelos meus serviços e os custos de seu tratamento. Além disso, seria pedir demais que eu resistisse à sua falsa aparência inofensiva, sua pele macia a despeito de tantas cicatrizes que delatam talvez a mais longa história de um país ainda existente, seu rosto tão delicado que poderia até ser confundido com o de uma bela mulher, os cabelos sedosos e tão negros, agora livres do rabo de cavalo para emoldurar sua face sobre o colchão... apesar de pálido por ainda estar se recuperando da perda de sangue, nota-se que foi agraciado pelo toque caloroso do sol...

Deixo minha mão correr despreocupadamente pelo corpo nu e indefeso diante de mim... eu teria que... eu tentaria ser delicado, seria extremamente fácil piorar seu estado físico, tão debilitado no momento. Talvez fosse exatamente esse desafio que tornava aquilo ainda mais excitante... provo seus doces lábios macios, fazendo-os se abrirem para a minha língua invadir sua boca pequena e quente... uma pena que não haja reação, que não retribua a ação... mas quando estiver melhor... quando a sua alma for minha...

Desço pelo pescoço, degustando cada pedacinho daquela pele, sugando, sentindo o seu calor... provo um de seus mamilos, sugando-o, mordiscando-o rígido e avermelhado, enquanto belisco o outro... sigo deixando uma trilha de saliva pela barriga e então fico entre as pernas, mordiscando uma das coxas enquanto uma mão toca sua masculinidade, finalmente sentindo-o estremecer. Sorrio. Interessante... massageio o órgão, causando mais arrepios. E se ao invés da mão...?

Deixo a minha língua passar languidamente por toda a extensão, apreciando aquele membro... podia não ser dos maiores, mas combina perfeitamente com ele, chegando a ser quase tão adorável quanto... Sorrio. O conjunto não ficaria tão bom se a natureza tivesse sido generosa demais, certo? Sugo um testículo... isso foi um suspiro? Foi baixo e sutil, mas poderia jurar que... e então resolvo por o seu sexo inteiro em minha boca, sorvendo com gosto, explorando e provocando com a minha língua. Sua respiração fica ofegante, e o tom rosado de suas faces me impelem a continuar, alternando uma lentidão torturante (afinal, estou torturando-o ou o suplício é meu mesmo?) com uma velocidade e voracidade vertiginosas. Às vezes parece que ouço sussurrar alguma palavra solta em sua língua natal, entrecortadas por pequenos gemidos inconscientes... uma pena que não saberei tão cedo o que diz.

E finalmente sinto o fruto do seu prazer fluir em minha boca. Delicioso! Não permito que uma gota se perca.

"Ah, China... tudo o que você faz é tão gostoso...?" - comento ao mesmo tempo admirado e divertido, apesar de saber que ele não me ouve e não irá responder - "Mas aposto como pode ser ainda melhor..."

Sorrio e o viro, fazendo com que fique com o estômago apoiado nos travesseiros sobre o colchão e seu traseiro tão tentador pudesse ser devidamente admirado e receba a atenção que merece. Primeiro o toco, sentindo a textura daquelas carnes... os músculos firmes, moldados pela longa prática de artes marciais, envoltos em uma pele tão macia... separo as nádegas, me deleitando com a visão de sua entrada. Saboreio-a, deslumbrado com cada detalhe... o seu perfume suave como bambu fresco, a maciez da pele em uma área tão sensível... aposto como é apertadinho e quente... minha curiosidade faz com que logo um dedo o invada, fazendo-o grunir baixo e confirmando a minha teoria.

Passo um pouco de lubrificante e começo a prepará-lo... seus sutis gemidos e expressão incômoda são os únicos protestos de que é capaz, mas outra parte, mais carnal, está despertando novamente, enquanto o manuseio, ao mesmo tempo em que mais um dedo deslisa... para dentro, para fora, em círculos... vejo que relaxa aos poucos, acostumando-se... ótimo, já não seria mesmo capaz de resistir mais...

Meu próprio membro já lateja de antecipação, enquanto roço minha dureza contra esse orifício tão tentador. Me introduzo aos poucos, dando leves estocadas, vendo como seu corpo se tensa e em seguida relaxa aos poucos, à medida em que minha carne se aprofunda na sua, até onde é possível.

"Que delícia, China..." - ofego, ao sentir-me totalmente dentro do outro, em êxtase - "Mas você também quer mais, não quer?" - pergunto e começo a aumentar a velocidade e o vigor do ato, fazendo o mesmo com as carícias em sua masculinidade. Eu quero sentir... quero estar dentro dele quando gozar de novo.

Vejo as bandagens em suas costas se manchando de vermelho... mais tarde eu poderia refazer o curativo, agora meu desejo é muito mais urgente.

Pela sua respiração descompassada e o volume de seus gemidos aumentando, parece que logo colherei novamente as suas sementes, dessa vez na mão. Oh, sim, posso senti-lo se contraindo ao meu redor. Esplêndido!

Mas ainda não... eu quero mais!

Saio dele, virando-o com certa urgência de barriga para cima. Quando chegar lá, eu quero vê-lo, seu rosto suado e corado, o momento em que seus gemidos inconscientes lhe escapam dos lábios.

Separo suas pernas e entro inteiro em uma estocada, fazendo-o estremecer soltando uma pequena exclamação e expressar dor e surpresa em seu sono forçado. Será muito melhor quando estiver desperto, todos os seus sentidos embebidos em mim como os meus estão nele agora... quando vier à minha cama por vontade própria. Porém, até lá... continuo invadindo-o, profanando seu corpo com devoção.

Sinto seu corpo se tensar e, com um grito abafado e inconsciente, libera gotas de êxtase entre nós, suas entranhas massageando-me, como um agradecimento pelas sensações com que seu corpo inerte está sendo brindado. Meu próprio limite está próximo, minhas investidas cada vez mais vorazes, até que o prazer é insuportável e o alivio dentro dessa abertura apertada e quente, num gemido alto e grutal. Mas continuo o movimento enquanto meu membro tiver firmeza para tanto... e então, deito no colchão, ao lado do asiático e o puxo para dentro dos meus braços, sua cabeça apoiada no sobe e desce que a respiração profunda causa em meu peito.

Acaricio seus cabelos, beijando novamente seu pescoço... essa área acabou ficando com manchinhas avermelhadas... nada que um pouco de gelo e tempo não resolvam. Eu não queria apagar, ficou tão lindo, mas marcar a minha posse em sua pele antes do tempo podia não ser muito sensato...

"China, você ainda será meu... de verdade."

------------

O ferimento nas minhas costas dói, como se tivesse piorado, e sinto minha cabeça pesada. Além de um desconforto 'sem motivo aparente' em certa parte de meu corpo... Ninguém precisa me dizer o que aconteceu. Prefiro ser poupado de detalhes.

Nesse ponto, até poderia dizer que foi uma gentileza que me deixassem incosnciente, já que não teria o que fazer para, de fato, evitar o abuso, fora que me poupava de boa parte da humilhação.

Suspiro um tanto frustrado... Quanto tempo teria 'dormido'...?

"Acorde, China dorminhoco! Está na hora de brincar de múmia!" - ouço uma voz animada me chamando e abro os olhos devagar, me acostumando com a claridade do quarto. Agora posso ver seu rosto sempre risonho, enquanto se diverte me exibindo um rolo de atadura.

Quer fazer de conta que nada aconteceu? Tudo bem, dois podem fazer o mesmo jogo.

"Niihao... obrigado aru, Rússia." - cumprimento com um sorriso cordial, me sentando na cama para que pudesse 'cuidar' de minha ferida. Não há nada que eu possa fazer no momento para sair dessa situação, não adianta lutar, eu só posso aceitar como todas as coisas que são de fato inevitáveis... e eu ainda encontraria uma maneira de me reerguer... mas até lá...


End file.
